Halves
by Chrissienah
Summary: All Danny wanted was to have someone understand what it was like to be only half of what you thought you were: human. Next thing he knows, a kid rises from the shadows at Casper High claiming to be the new Ghost King - and it's all thanks to Danny Phantom. Instead of trying to take over the world, though, he has one simple request: go to camp. Post PP/TLO, DxS, Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Halves**

**By Chrissienah**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom & all its glory belongs to Butch Hartman, and all things from the realm of Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan. Anything else that rings a bell also belongs to their rightful owners!**

* * *

A dark figure stepped out of the shadows and onto the football field of Amity Park's Casper High. Dark matter curled around his form, beckoning him back to the abyss. He heard the laughter of students steadily growing louder, his mouth splitting into a malicious grin. It was time for the ghost king to find a certain halfa.

He relented, allowing the shadows to pull him beneath the shade. He travelled through the darkness, his mind barely acknowledging the objects above him as he entered the shadows of Casper High. Students shivered as his presence jumped from shadow to shadow, quickly making his way to the cafeteria, resting a table away from where one Danny Fenton sat.

He watched as the boy, well into his junior year, sat at his regular table with two other students. His companions had their attention solely devoted to their lunches, but Danny simply twirled his spaghetti onto his fork and back again.

"You know, sometimes I wish somebody knew what it was like to be only half human." The young man said, icy blue eyes staring down his pasta.

The other two sitting at the table exchanged glances. They had gone through this conversation, different versions of it, several times. Danny, being the hero everybody knew he was, usually kept his inner conflicts with himself to spare his friends the grief. Now and then, however, his shields would falter and as his friends, they were more than willing to help. So, in the instance that their eyes met, Sam and Tucker knew it was time to console their friend.

"Well, Danny, there's Vl-" Tucker piped, expecting to be cut off.

"Not Vlad. He isn't even on this planet anymore. And not Dani either!" He added the instant Sam opened her mouth to speak. "She was born knowing she was half ghost. It's not the same."

The conversation continued, with less than excellent results. Sam had brought up Greek legends, where half human offspring of gods were not uncommon.

"I gotta admit, that's cool, but still, they weren't real, and therefore, I am still alienated," Danny insisted, a twinge of pride in his finishing sentence for using a word that his English teacher had explained two days ago.

The shadows chuckled. _Hasn't that wishing ghost taught you anything? Be careful what you wish for..._He mused as he slithered to the shadows of Danny's table.

The teenage boy froze in the middle of his spaghetti twirling, panic and confusion clearly written across on his face. A few seconds passed before he was popping his lips in confusion. The inhabitants of the cafeteria paid him no attention - Danny Fenton was weird for more reasons than one. Still, the girl sitting next to him looked at him worriedly.

"Danny? What's wrong? Did you swallow your fork again?" Sam chided, concealing her worry with humour.

Danny shot a grateful glance at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. His anxiousness was not extinguished, but it had mellowed with his girlfriend's words. The feeling of frost creeping up his throat brought the anxiety back, but it faded away as quickly as it came. The goth girl placed her hand gently on his shoulder, snapping him back into awareness. His blue eyes met her violet ones, a question clearly held within them. _What's wrong?_

"Nothing much, it's just weird..." he mumbled. "I have this feeling like my ghost sense is about to go off, but... it's not, for some reason."

"Hey, be happy about that! That means no ghost bashing during lunch!"

"Tucker," he sighed. "Don't-" A series of blue wisps escaped from his mouth. "...jinx it."

Expectant stares from the rest of the cafeteria bore into Danny, waiting for the halfa to transform.

_Well, _ he thought as a bright flash of light swallowed him, transforming him into Amity Park's -and recently, the world's- favourite ghost hero. _At least I don't have to find a place to hide anymore, now that everybody knows my secret._

After the Disasteroid incident, Danny had achieved international stardom. But he had insisted on carrying on with life as it was before he revealed his ghostly half, and soon his life was deemed "too plain" to be followed around by paparazzi. Now and then tourists who were brave enough to visit the most haunted city in North America stopped Danny on the streets for a picture or autograph. Other than that, Danny's fame had simmered to the equivalent of a humourous YouTube video.

Danny floated several feet off the floor, brilliant green eyes sweeping the room for ghosts. Sam and Tucker surveyed the area from the ground, each skillfully wielding a Fenton invention.

Hoards of ghosts barreled into the cafeteria from the ceiling, causing the rest of its inhabitants to race to the nearest exits as they realized this wasn't a routine ghost attack, as odd as that sounded. The cafeteria was empty within seconds, save for two and a half humans and a crowd of ghosts. The ghost in charge, fully armoured in metal, wasted no time in grabbing Danny by the collar.

"Skulker, what do you and the ghosts want?" Danny groaned.

"For once, whelp, it isn't you!" The ghost bellowed, bringing his face closer to the ghost-human hybrid. "Where is the ghost king?"

"Pariah Dark is back?" The halfa stammered, his face turning several shades paler.

Several ghosts groaned, including the one that held Danny in an iron fisted grip. Danny found himself being hurled at a wall for his statement, regaining his bearings inches from the cafeteria wall.

"No, dipstick. The _new _ghost king," A ghost with flaming blue hair said, her voice dripping with discontent. "We want to meet him. Word around the ghost zone's that he's _way_worse than Pariah Dark."

"Well, I haven't seen anybody raging through the town and trying to take over the world lately..." Danny said, crossing his arms. "What makes him so powerful?"

Danny regretted his question almost immediately as the cafeteria erupted with the sound of several unhappy ghosts.

"He can _control_the ghosts!"

"He's got a sword made of _stygian iron!_"

"I heard he can summon an army of ghosts!"

"Guys!" Danny shouted over the frenzy of ghosts retelling their encounters with the ghost king. "I still don't get it. Freakshow could control ghosts, you've all got crazy weapons, and quite a few of you have armies of your own..."

"You haven't heard the worst of it. He's _human._"

Even Danny, who usually sided with his human half, was shocked. Though he preferred for it not to exist, role of _ghost _king spoke for itself.

"What? Who allowed a human to claim the title of ghost king?" Danny said, baffled. He was about to say more when the feeling of ice being trapped in his throat intensified. He instantly began sweeping the room again, searching for the cause. His eyes rested on the cafeteria table he was sitting at a few moments ago.

"You did, Danny Phantom," The voice of a young boy literally stepping out of the shadows called. "The name's Nico di Angelo, and I'm only half human."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fic! (I'm also fairly new to FFn), and I also haven't read the PJatO series in a while, so my sincerest apologies if some of the characters don't seem like themselves! I can't say I'll be a consistent updater, as updates will be sporadic at best, but I'll try my best to finish this fic!**

**-Chrissienah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The realms of Danny Phantom and Percy Jackson belong to Butch Hartman and Rick Riordan, respectively. Anything else that rings a bell also belongs to their rightful owners. **

* * *

**[Danny's POV]**

Did Desiree get loose again or something? I thought it was safe to use the word 'wish' today, I just sent her back into the ghost zone last week! I didn't think wishes could go as wrong as the one Sam made... but... A half human ghost king? Come on!

The ghosts were shooting glares at me, and then at Nico. I kept my eyes on Nico, because, well, I can't really stare at myself. There were no mirrors. Actually, if there were mirrors, I would still be staring at Nico. None of the words Mr. Lancer tried drilling into my vocabulary could even begin to describe the kid standing before me, who, quite frankly, looked deader than the rest of the ghosts in the cafeteria.

His chestnut hair was frail and kind of resembled dead grass. His eyes were the only things that held a bit of life. They were dark circles of muddy brown, the colour of which seeped from his eye socket and pooled beneath it and created sickly bags. His clothes hung on his body; an aviator's jacket and jeans that were two sizes too big. The only thing that fit him was probably his combat boots. Did he sneak into Sam's house and steal them from her closet or something?

_Ew, _I added as an afterthought.

But no matter how frail each of his features appeared on their own, on a whole, this kid was radiating power.

"So, um, Nico... I have a lot of questions," I said cautiously. "What's your other half?"

"Half... dead, but not half ghost," He replied with a thoughtful look.

"I still have a lot of questions."

Nico nodded and shot me a sympathetic look - as if he was sorry - before turning towards the ghosts. He straightened his posture, squared his shoulders, and unsheathed a sword that repelled the ghosts like insects.

"I would prefer to speak to the half ghost _alone,_" Nico commanded, overwhelming power emanating from each word, so much so that his voice reverberated.

The effect was instantaneous. All the ghost's eyes glazed over, and they left the building without a single complaint or even a sound. My mind was slowly filling with a fuzzy haze, and it felt pretty good to just give in to the fuzziness.

_Alone, _Nico's voice resonated in my head.

_Right! If I want to get any answers out of him, it would has to be only me and him, _mused a voice that was _almost _my voice... and of course, you always listen to your voice.

The haze was like the laughing gas at the dentist's - only six or seven times more potent. I made my way towards Sam and Tucker, the outlines of their body gradually becoming fuzzier. They were protesting, I think, but their attempts were, well, fuzzy.

Except for when Sam kissed me. Everything snapped back into focus, and I found myself staring at Sam's amethyst eyes in high definition. They were twinkling, the way they always did when she was victorious.

"Woah," I breathed, running a hand through my hair. "Thanks, Sam."

She didn't reply, but the corners of her mouth twitched and her eyes flickered from mine to Nico, and I got the message. _You're welcome for saving your butt, now let's deal with the problem._

I hate to admit it, but I had pretty much forgotten about Nico's existence. Not that he was putting a lot of effort into making himself known... the kid was doubled over and about to collapse. I almost felt regret for zooming over and grabbing him by the shirt.

"You," I spat. "Why do you have Freakshow's ability to control ghosts?"

The ghost king shrugged. "Uh... his staff was based off of my power?"

I don't know if it was that he was really tired, but he suddenly didn't seem like the powermonger that chased away fifty ghosts five minutes ago. He seemed like a kid. But still, if Freakshow's staff was based off of his abilities... I wrenched him closer, making my eyes glow brighter for emphasis.

"Why are you here?" I snarled.

"Easy. I need you," Nico gestured to me, "To go to camp."

I felt the haze forming at the back of my head again. Shaking it off, I jostled Nico a bit to give the new ghost king a warning. _The same trick doesn't work twice on me- Wait, camp?_

"What?" I sputtered, my 'tough guy' facade faltering. "Camp? It's the middle of the school year!"

Nico chuckled at some inside joke only he knew about while Sam and Tucker vehemently voiced their concern with me going camping.

"Look, _Nico_, your highness, whatever... First and foremost: Danny still needs to protect Amity Park from ghosts. Next off, Danny doesn't even _know_ you, much less _trust_you..." Sam said, quickly trailing off.

Only to be followed by Tucker saying, "...and dude, your name does _not_come up on any search engines! If that's not shady, I don't know what is!"

Danny dropped Nico and crossed his arms, "There's all the excuses I need _not_to go to camp, so you better give me a really good reason, like there's another Disasteroid or something."

"What in Tartarus is a Disasteroid?" Nico muttered. "Oh, right. That thing. No, you need to go because... because I... I can't tell you."

"That is a terrible reason, and because of that, I'm not going."

Tired of floating around Nico, I let my feet touch the floor and let a bright flash of light return the feeling of blood rushing through my veins. I was about to join Tucker and Sam by the doors when Nico grabbed hold of my arm. God, the kid looked tired, but he still had a killer grip.

"But you will, won't you?" Nico growled. Shadows were rapidly forming around him and his clothes were rising from the sudden power surge. "You'll come to camp, right, Daniel James Fenton?"

You see, Freakshow's staff didn't have different functions. Nico, the half-living version, comes with several fun ways of controlling ghosts! The sheer force of him uttering my full name sent me stumbling forwards, towards where Nico was melting into the shadows. Sam and Tucker were rushing to my side, calling my name... but they were too far away. The shadows latched on to me, pulling me under.

_Crap_, I thought as Nico's magic settled in. Then, I passed out.

* * *

I feel really bad for Johnny 13's shadow. Shadow travelling sucks.

How much does it suck? It feels like the world is pressing down on every fibre of your being - and it is, technically. You're a shadow. Sometimes it's lighter, like when you're under a streetlight, but most of the time you're under some building. And it sucks. I was basically immobile, and losing every shred of dignity I had with every second that passed by. Why?

I was piggybacking through the shadows on the thirteen year old ghost king's back.

"Oh, you're... awake now! That's good, means... you're not... dead!" Nico panted.

"Did you say dead?" We were going pretty fast, I guess... but I was used to flying at over a hundred miles per hour.

"No hellhound..."

"You're not making much sense, hel-" I coughed. Shadows are heavy. "Hellhound?"

"Only I... shadow travel... otherwise... hellhound... so... carrying you."

"Amazingly enough," I coughed again. "I got that. But why can I shadow travel without a-"

Did I mention shadow travelling sucks? The weight of the shadows was unbearable. I coughed uncontrollably until I tasted blood and felt it dripping on my hand.

"Uh," cough. "Nico?" Cough.

Nico didn't even look at me, he just cursed under his breath, "_Di immortales..._was counting... on the Hades in you,"

For the third time in the last twenty-four hours, the world was spinning out of focus as I coughed my guts out. Nico was muttering some ancient spell. The spell must have covered us in magic lubricant, because when he finished his creepy incantation, we were going faster than I could ever hope to fly.

I was lightheaded, coughing blood, and my face was gonna fall off. Shadow travelling sucks.

* * *

"Nico! What did you do?!" Someone screamed. She sounded kinda like Jazz, the way she scolded people... Hold on, when did I pass out?

"Shadow travel... Betting on the Hades... 'mmtired," Nico slurred and fell forwards, taking me with him.

"Nico!" The female voice exclaimed and struggled to steady him.

Unfortunately, I was not as lucky. I slipped off of Nico's back and fell to the ground, the back of my head hitting a rock.

* * *

Rocks and shadow travelling are the worst things to ever exist, ever. Every inch of my body was sore from carrying the weight of the shadows and my head was reeling from that encounter with the rock. Honestly, I thought there were voices in my head, but those were actual people arguing.

"Annabeth, just give him a little bit," Nico whispered.

"Nico, the last time you depended on how much god he had, both of you were nearly unconscious when you got here! What if he burns up and dies?" A girl - probably Annabeth, said. It was the girl who sounded like Jazz!

I cautiously opened one eye, searching for whoever Annabeth was. I was in a room that was eerily similar to the nurse's office at Casper High. I was lying in a bed with three people sitting on a couch. There was a girl with red hair, but the girl arguing with Nico was blonde - and furious.

"Look! He's awake, why don't you let him decide?" Nico retorted.

Annabeth turned around and eyed me with psycho-analyzing eyes. Geez, they didn't look the same, but she and Jazz shared the same characteristics. She took a deep breath and grabbed the plastic baggie of lemon bars beside her.

"Danny, this," she held up the bag of lemon bars. "Is ambrosia. The food of gods. It might make you feel better, but you could be incinerated instead."

She placed the bag of ambrosia in my hands and returned to the couch. All three people stared at me as I sat up and flipped the plastic bag over and over in my hands. If I didn't eat it, I would be stuck in this  
bed for a while, with a camp full of people like Nico. I needed to get back to Amity Park as soon as possible.

"I'll eat it," I said as I opened the bag of ambrosia bars.

"Don't eat too much, or you'll melt for sure."

I nodded and bit a corner off of the smallest bar. It tasted like the most expensive ice cream sundae at the Nasty Burger - the one Sam, Tucker, and I shared the day after the Disasteroid passed.

"This tastes great!" I grinned, and took another bite.

Too bad the stuff turned into blood blossoms on the way down. My eyes rolled back into my head and I began to disintegrate from the inside.

"CHIRON!" Annabeth screamed.

At least I hit a pillow on the way down this time.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know, I feel like I write chapters that are way too short, but enough stuff happened to poor Danny in this chapter and he was knocked out for a large part of it. I also apologize for the ending, too much stuff happened already, you know? This chapter had to end. **

**Writing in Danny's perspective is pretty difficult! He's a little too snarky and sarcastic in this than I'd like him to be, and since he's a teenage boy I was really hesitant with being descriptive. (But you can see that I did try to be descriptive in one or two paragraphs.)**

**And wow, thanks for so many reviews, favourites, and follows already! Sorry to the reviewers, I wish I could reply and thank you personally but you're either a guest or you've turned off PMs :(**

**Here's a quick recap of what's been revealed so far, since Nico was too tired to be coherent about explaining these points:**

***The staff Freakshow uses in _Control Freaks_ is a staff based off of the powers of Hades (and his demigod children)**

***For some reason, the demigods aren't very educated about what happened with the Disasteroid.**

***There are several different ways Nico can control ghosts. Some are pleasant, some are painful.**

***Only children of Hades and creatures of the Underworld can shadow travel. ****Some creatures, like hellhounds, can carry another being while shadow travelling, but c****hildren of Hades were not meant to do this.**

***Danny has some kind of relation to Hades, but not enough to let him digest ambrosia properly.**

**I'll try to update as quick as I can, since it's still winter break, but I most likely won't until 2013 (which is only three days away anyway)**

**-Chrissienah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The realms of Danny Phantom and Percy Jackson belong to Butch Hartman and Rick Riordan, respectively. Anything else that rings a bell, though probably spelt incorrectly, belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**[Danny's POV]**

Being the half ghost protector of Amity Park, you grow used to some... _interesting _stuff. A ghost that haunts boxes, people who can turn into dragons, your corrupted future, that kind of stuff. It's pretty difficult to catch me off guard these days. Or, so I thought.

Waking up next to a horoscope made me do a triple take and proceeded to make me wonder what the hell was in those lemon bars. What was Sagitorisomething doing here?

After I rubbed my eyes several times I realized that the horse thing was just getting amused and wasn't going away.

"So um... are you here to tell me my fortune?" I asked. It sounded so dumb. What else do you say to a person who's got half a horse for his body?

Apparently what I said was fifty times more stupid to the horse thing, because his 'calm teacher' façade shattered for half a second before regaining his composure.

"I haven't heard that one before," he said in a laughing tone. "I assume you are referring to astrological horoscopes?"

"Uh, yeah. You look like the horse one, the one I am. Sagiteerikhs or something."

"Yes, in some legends I the centaur immortalized as the constellation Sagittarius, but I go by the name of Chiron."

Wait. Was this guy actually saying that he was a constellation? In any other situation, I would have burst out laughing, but... he did have half a horse for his body. And his tail was swinging back and forth.

"O-kay, Chiron... Uh, what's up?"

Chiron raised his eyebrows. "You've been kidnapped, fell unconscious several times today, almost burned to death and your first question is 'what's up'?"

I laughed uneasily and rubbed my neck. "Aha, yeah... you kind of get used to it. Can't let it get to you, y'know?"

"I see, this is why you've reacted differently than all other demigods, even Percy."

"Hey, slow down, will you? What's a demigod? Who's Percy?"

Chiron let out a deep sigh and looked me straight in the eye. I knew that look, I wore it a lot. It was the look you gave people when they asked you a question that you've answered too many times. For me, that question was, 'How did you become half ghost?' and I probably just asked his equivalent.

"Danny, did you ever learn about Greek mythology?"

I pulled myself up and leaned my upper body against the wall. I thought about it for a while.

"I think I've seen a few movies, like _Clashing Titans _and the one where all the gods are different colours in class... what about it?"

"Though the movies you watched had fabricated storylines, the gods and most likely the heroes are real. A demigod - also real - is a child of one of the gods and a mortal, like Hercules."

I narrowed my eyes. People always told me though I looked more like Dad; I had the mindset of my mom. (Notice how I didn't say the smarts. Jazz got that part.) I didn't believe anything until I had cold hard evidence. I didn't even believe in ghosts until I became one. Just 'cause he was part horse didn't mean I was sold on the whole 'all myths are real' thing.

"Prove it."

Right then, the sky darkened and I heard a rumble from above. It cleared quickly, leaving no hint that it was ever there. Chiron's head turned towards the window, nodding at the clouds.

"Don't anger the gods, Danny. They don't like disbelievers. Especially..." he trailed off.

"Alright, alright! Let's say I _hypothetically _believe everything you said. How do I fit into this? Why am I here?"

I did believe him, to a certain point. I wasn't going to tell _all _truths, I had learned the hard way that that's just not how the world works. Take things with a grain of salt, and all that. Chiron took a deep breath, jarring me back to reality.

"Last August, a law was created where all demigod children needed to be claimed and brought to Camp Half-Blood. We've been slowly working down the list of unclaimed demigod children, and we eventually got to Amity Park," Chiron smiled. "Actually, you were under the radar. What caught our attention was your friend, Samantha."

As soon as I heard Sam's name slip from his lips, I felt a switch turn on inside of me. Chiron and I had been relatively at peace, but at the mention of Sam, an instinct earned from years of protecting Amity Park – and Sam - surged through my veins.

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll-"

"It was nothing to do with harming her, Danny. She has more godly blood in her than you do."

Remember how I said I was fueled by instinct to protect Sam? All that fizzled in a matter of seconds.

"Huhhwhat?" I stumbled.

Chiron chuckled and continued on. "Samantha is a daughter of Apollo, the god of the sun, poetry, and medicine."

"Sam?" I laughed. "The child... of the _sun _goddess? She's a goth! _'The morning is evil!'_ She goes to swimming pools wearing a _cape!_"

That earned another chuckle from Chiron, "Apollo is not only the sun god. He is also the god of archery and music, among other things. Samantha may not enjoy the sun as much as her father, but she may have incredible aim, a natural talent for healing and music, etcetera. She is actually half god, half human. You, in comparison, have an inkling or two of godly blood compared to Samantha. What made you a higher priority than Samantha, though, was your heritage."

"Hades... Nico said something about them. I don't know what he's god of, though. And why don't I have as much godly blood as Sam does, isn't my heritage interesting and high priority?"

I was actually quite amazed at the amount of patience this guy had. I was shooting question after question, trying to see if he had any cracks or inconsistencies in his story. The whole sun god thing threw me off course, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. Sam always liked to be unique.

"Hades is the god of the underworld, one of the most powerful gods. Sam's true father is Apollo, while your mother and father are your biological parents. An ancestor on your father's side fell in love with Hades and your bloodline has carried godly blood ever since. You are what we would call a 'legacy' of Hades."

I scoffed. Dad's family was full of ghost hunters. What were the chances one would become smitten with the ruler of all dead things?

"O-kay", I said. "What does it matter, though? If I only have a tiny bit of god blood, I should still be under that radar of yours."

"The only reason why you survived that accident half-alive was because you have the blood of Hades coursing through you. The ectoplasm fused with your genes and mutated it, making you quite the... special case. The ghost powers should have burned you to a crisp or severely mutated you, but the godly blood kept your form stable."

I did it. I finally caught him slip up. Other people had ghost powers like I did! Granted, Vlad did have blue skin, and Dani was made from my DNA... Tucker had ghost powers once, but...

I straightened, remembering one event that would tear his surprisingly well woven lie into pieces.

"But the kids at my school got ghost powers once! Ghost bugs bit them and then," I paused, realization washing over me. "Spectra told me the powers would be too much for them, and they only had a few... oh..." I gave up and fell back into a slouch.

The blonde girl - Annabeth, I think her name was - burst into the room. She was out of breath and her eyes were as wide as saucers, kind of like when tourists saw their first ghost at Amity Park. The thought of Amity Park shot worry down my spine as I wondered how it was doing without me. How long had I been out of commission, anyway? The rest of 'Team Phantom' (Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Valerie) could hold down the fort for a little while...

"Chiron, we have a problem," She panted. "Nico lost consciousness."

Oh yeah, Nico. Even though he had kidnapped me and knocked me out several times (albeit unintentionally), the kid grew on me. The way he held himself told me that he carried a responsibility that was much too heavy for anybody - in fact; Annabeth had that same aura about her too. I could relate.

"The kid needs a break, what's the problem?" I questioned.

"You know how he was controlling over sixty ghosts at once? That in itself is exceptionally difficult, not to mention he also tried controlling a half-ghost hybrid, and then shadow travelled with a rider. It was vital that he stayed awake so that he could maintain his control over the ghosts, but he over-exerted himself."

"So... that means..."

"The ghosts he was controlling just broke free and Amity Park's protector isn't there to save the day."

I leaped out of bed and transformed. The lingering feeling of being set on a stove at low heat vanished, and the cool, ethereal sensation of being a ghost washed over me. It went without saying, but I had to get back to Amity Park. There was just one problem.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go... but where am I?"

Despite the situation, Annabeth managed a smug smile on her face.

"You're in New York. Long Island. Well over a thousand miles from Amity Park."

I groaned. Even by flying, that would take at least five hours. To my surprise, Annabeth's smug smile only grew.

"But, you're in luck. I did a little research on the Ghost Zone, and there's a naturally occurring ghost portal around here."

"That's great!" I exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"I'll show you," She stated proudly, and proceeded to walk out the door, pride and excitement taking the place of her initial panic.

"Wait!" I called, phasing through the door and flying after her. "You can't come with me! Ghosts - especially angry ones - are dangerous! Life threatening, even! You don't even have a-"

Annabeth wheeled around, something akin to lightning flashing in her grey eyes. "I'm going, and that's final," she snarled.

Note to self, don't mess with Annabeth. "But, why?"

"I promised I'd meet up with my boyfriend."

**A/N: This is going to be a very long author's note.**

** I am _so _sorry for the really late upload, I honestly thought I'd get it done earlier in the new year. (Happy New Year, by the way!) This chapter was really boring as well! I needed to get all this information out there and it was exceptionally difficult to write. ;_; **

**I also had a very long mental battle with myself on Sam's heritage. It was a toss-up between Aphrodite and Apollo, but in the end, I decided it would almost be like cheating if I chose Aphrodite because of Piper, and Tucker is basically DP's version of Leo. Speaking of Tucker, he won't be playing a major part in this story. I was planning on making him a demigod too, but like it would turn into the cookie-cutter adventure where the golden trio are all the same species kind of story. Then again, I'm also going the easy way out by cutting Tucker out for plot convenience and focusing on the power couple. You just can't win!**

**As for the location of Amity Park, more episodes imply it being in Central America than others. I'm actually Canadian, so I had to use Google Maps to find out approximately how far Danny was from home. _And_ the Chiron/Sagittarius bit is true, according to Wikipedia and some other sites. (Solid sources, right?) One version states that Chiron was the only kind centaur to Hercules, but was killed in a battle. Hercules was devastated and Zeus helped ease his son's pain by turning Chiron into a constellation.**

**Some tidbits that I left out in the story because they weren't that important:**

***Godly blood cannot be cloned. (Referring to Dani's initial****inability to stabilize.)**

***Percy took Mrs. O'Leary with him, that's why Nico had to carry Danny on his back.**

**And I have to reply to reviews, now, as well!**

**Minilopsided: This reply is a little late, but as you probably already know by now, Danny's not exactly a demigod. I hope that works for you! Thanks for reading :)**

**PuckOberon: Thank you so much! Your compliments mean a lot to me.  
**

**hunnybee07of the rose: Ah, yes, he just had to. Danny is Danny, after all!**

**Blackcurse11: I'm glad you liked that part! It was fun to write. Everything bad happens to Danny, huh? Poor guy needs a break. Thanks for reading!**

** . : Thanks! I'm glad you love it :)**

**Storygirl90: Danny's not exactly the smartest of the bunch, and he took the risk in order to get back to Amity Park in time. I imagine that he would do anything to protect his town, even take lemon bars/ambrosia from strangers. Thanks for reading!**

**Next time, I'll answer to reviews that aren't anon in PMs... this really is a long A/N. ****I'll try to update soon!**

**-Chrissienah**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Danny's POV_

"Boyfriend?" I sputtered. Annabeth was attractive, I admit, but I could not imagine the powermonger boyfriend that could be Annabeth's counterpart.

"What about it?" Annabeth questioned, her incredulous look piercing through me.

"Oh no, I didn't mean... I was just... Uh... What's his name?"

Ah yes, two years of keeping a ghostly alter ego sure did sharpen my skills of thinking on my feet. Good job Fenton. Annabeth definitely won't slap you now. Goodness knows I want to.

To my surprise, Annabeth's death glare softened and she let out a roaring laugh.

"You are just as awkward as he is!" She forced out between fits of laughter. She trudged forwards again, towards the ghost portal.

"Funny. 'Awkward' was not on my list of 'Possible Traits Annabeth's Boyfriend May Have'."

"Sarcasm is definitely on that list. As well as having a head full of kelp."

Her statement was met by a painfully long silence. I didn't get the reference, and it was probably a long story, so I didn't ask about it. Long after the appropriate amount of minutes for a reply passed, I cleared my throat and attempted conversation again.

"So... What's his name?"

"Percy Jackson," she replied. "Son of the sea god."

"The phrase 'head full of kelp' makes a lot more sense now... Perhaps you should try adding a little context next time."

"You never asked for any, so I assumed you had the mental capacity to put two and two together," Annabeth quipped.

"Touché."

Her pace slowed as we approached a mound of broken stone. A few feet behind it was a familiar swirling green portal in the shape of a triangle. I glanced over at Annabeth, who paid no attention to the gate leading to the supernatural, only staring at the pile of broken stone. Her eyes held a peculiar combination pain and fondness.

"What is this place?" I said, bewildered.

Annabeth turned to me, close to tears but eyes full of resolve.

"It used to be an entrance to Daedalus' labyrinth," she breathed.

"You mean, the one with the minotaur and golden strings?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to it?"

"It was used during the Second Titan War to invade our camp."

"I'm sorry."

Annabeth wiped her tears away and mustered a weak smile. "No, I'm sorry. I just... it's nothing. We should get going," she uttered before making her way towards the portal.

An air of uncomfortableness continued to hang in the atmosphere, felt by the both of us. As we came face to face to the portal, she let out a low chuckle. I looked at her quizzically.

"The portal is in the shape of the greek letter Delta, the symbol of Daedalus," she smiled, even though she knew I probably still didn't understand her. "Shall we get going?"

I nodded and stepped through the portal first. The temperature noticeably dropped as we travelled across dimensions, adjusting to an atmosphere more accustomed to ghosts. I felt the involuntary sensation of home rush through me. I didn't dare tell anybody that I felt better in the ghost zone. It made me feel more ghost than human.

Annabeth came through the portal less gracefully than I did. She tumbled out and floated at an awkward angle as she tried to regain her bearings. Her frustrated, this-is-humiliating expression made the previous tension vanish.

"It's like swimming," I offered.

She glare got me an irritated glare that said_ I will split you in half, Danny Fenton._ But instead, she said, "It is _nothing_like swimming."

I held my hands up in surrender, and waited for her to steady herself. It took longer than expected, but she finally managed to keep herself bobbing in the air without losing her balance. She took a tentative step forwards, and was surprised to see that the ectoplasm solidified to allow that step.

"This... is new," she mumbled, waving her arms around to see what else the ectoplasm could do. She took several more steps, and gestured for me to lead the way.

I looked around to see where in the ghost zone we had ended up. I smiled when I saw Skulker's island in the distance, instantly knowing where we were.

As I flew off in the general direction of the Fenton Ghost Portal with Annabeth slightly behind me, I took notice of the the Acropolis of Athens.

"Uhh, Annabeth? You said Second Titan War once, right? I thought there was only one," I stated in confusion, recalling the story Pandora once told me about a giant guy gobbling all his kids.

"The second one was very recent. Like, ended a month or so ago recent." Annabeth replied, her expression stoic.

"What? I thought all the Titans were thrown into a pit!"

"The leader of the Titans, Kronos, regenerated, but in the end Percy defeated him."

When I looked back at her to make sure she wasn't too uncomfortable with the topic, her lips had formed a thin, straight line and her eyes had gone steely. I knew she was purposefully leaving parts out, but whether it was for my benefit or hers was hazy.

Hearing that Percy had conquered the treacherous Kronos calmed my worries for the safety of Amity Park. That feeling was short lived, as the sensation of my stomach twisted into knots overwhelmed me. There was no way of explaining it to Annabeth about how I knew, but Sam needed help fast.

"Annabeth, grab hold of me," I demanded, desperation dripping from my voice.

"Danny, wh-"

"My girlfriend and I share a sort of psychic connection and right now she's in danger. We have to get to Amity as fast as we can. Please just..." I pleaded, speaking at mach speed.

Annabeth's confusion only seemed to grow more, but she tentatively grabbed hold of my shoulders. The awkwardness between us grew tenfold as we assumed the piggyback position, but it couldn't really be helped. I took off.

"Danny?" Annabeth sputtered, trying to fight off the ends of my hair flying into her mouth.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been able to feel your girlfriend's emotions?"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Nobody's ever asked me that... I guess Sam and I's 'psychic connection' has been there since we met."

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably against my back, unsure if she wanted to continue with this conversation. Finally, she asked, "Danny, is it just sharing emotions, or..."

"Uhh," I pondered out loud. "We say stuff at the same time a lot, and once we had the same dreams?" I offered.

I couldn't see her, but I swear her eyes widened. "Amazing... A naturally occurring empathy link," she muttered.

"A naturally occurring _wha-_Oh, we're here."

I hung a left at a jagged rock formation, and sure enough, the Fenton ghost portal was directly ahead. I launched myself forwards through the portal, feeling Annabeth shudder as we crossed the barrier between living and dead again.

"As I was saying," I said as I led Annabeth up the stairway. "A naturally occurring what?" I really hoped she wouldn't skim over the details like she did earlier.

"Empathy link. It links the emotions between two beings, essentially weaving their lives together."

"That sounds pretty cool," I mused.

"There's a catch. If one side of the empathy link dies, the other dies too."

"Not so cool anymore," I said as we climbed the last flight of stairs. I sent a quick glance to the kitchen, wondering where my parents were. The wide open front door was a sufficient answer.

"With enough practice, you and Sam could share thoughts, maybe even read each others' minds," Annabeth continued as we rushed out onto the streets.

I was about to ask another question when I collided with an orange iron wall.

Scratch that, I collided with a person.

"Oh gods, it's another one," the guy muttered as his sea green eyes locked with mine. He raised a glowing sword defensively.

I stared at him some more, coming to the realization that his orange tee matched Annabeth's. No way. This dark haired teen couldn't possibly be-

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, coming out from behind me and throwing her arms around him. "You're okay!"

Percy's eyes widened in shock, but his surprised expression soon melted away and hugged Annabeth back.

"Annabeth, be careful," he warned. "The ghosts here - they don't react to celestial bronze," He eyed me suspiciously, then turned his gaze back to the girl in his arms. "Is that-"

"Yeah, that's him. Danny Phantom."

Percy's expression split into a goofy grin and stuck out his hand. "Hey, dude. Percy Jackson. What's wrong with your ghosts? I can't-"

He yelped in surprise when a certain goth girl whacked him from behind, exclaiming, "Danny! You got back to Amity and didn't tell us first? How could you... oh," she stopped as she caught a glimpse of me in my ghost form. "Did that ghost king kid split you in two? Oh great..."

Percy cleared his throat and turned around to face Sam. I surveyed his appearance. I mean, he did look like me, but I was an inch or two shorter and my natural eye color was definitely not green - though I could make them that way if I wanted to. I glanced at Annabeth, who shrugged and pointed in Percy's direction.

Sam was apologizing profusely to Percy while Tucker snickered from behind the two.

"Sam," he laughed, "Don't you recognize him?"

Sam squinted, fully taking in Percy's appearance, more specifically, his bright orange t-shirt.

"_You!_" she hissed, and hit him again.

It was then that I decided it was time to intervene. I flew up to Sam and gently pulled her away from the son of the sea god.

"Sam, from what I've heard, Percy's not that bad of a guy," I said to her softly.

She glared daggers at Percy and I. _"That guy_charged at like, ten ghosts with only a sword! No ecto weapon! I had a clear shot and he shoved me out of the way!"

"An ecto_what?_" Annabeth sputtered.

Oh yes, it's time for Danny Fenton to be the know-it-all.

"An ecto weapon. It's technology that can fire ectoplasm," I summoned a ball of green fire to demonstrate, faintly aware of a growling in the distance. "To combat ghosts."

The growling grew in volume, everybody clutching their weapons in anticipation. I smirked and let the ecto-ball in my hand dissipate. This would be a good lesson to the newbies.

As I expected, a blue wisp escaped from my mouth. In response, a humongous green dog leaped into view. Percy, who was obviously acting upon years of training, charged at it with sword ready to slice through Cujo.

The sword didn't even faze the dog. He simply ran through it, as if intangible, and proceeded to wrestle me to the ground, shrinking while doing so.

"Cujo!" I laughed. "Good to see you too!"

Percy looked at me in bewilderment as I shifted to hold Cujo in a more comfortable position. I flashed the orange-clad warriors a feral smile.

"Ghosts are smart. The only way you can really catch them is with anti-ectoplasm or ectoplasm infused weapons," I said with ease. Sam and Tucker held up their examples - a thermos, wristwatch and lipstick.

Annabeth and Percy stared back at me with blank expressions, Annabeth being the first to snap out of it. She rambled on and on about how this was so amazing and that the little town of Amity Park had, in a way, made their own version of the Mist by concealing weapons with ordinary objects. Percy, on the other hand, snapped out of his trance shortly after Annabeth started to speak, and spoke at the same velocity, only his argument was that he'd vaporized armies of ghosts before with just his trusty Riptide. (Who names their swords, by the way?)

Annabeth, who for some reason could keep up with two conversations at once, cast a glance at Percy and smiled.

"Seaweed Brain does put up a valid point. We've been in combat with ghosts before, and all we had was celestial bronze," she followed up with a look that clearly said, your move.

I looked at Sam and Tucker expectantly, but they just shrugged and mouthed "no idea". I turned to Percy and Annabeth again, and decided to go with the most logical answer I had.

"My ghosts are special," I stated. "I guess uh, they're more living than your guys' ghosts or something."

Percy seemed to take this as a valid answer, nodding in agreement, but Annabeth flinched as if I had just shot her. She whipped around to Percy and uttered, "_foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_... Percy, you don't think that these ghosts have something to do with the prophecy, do you?"

Unfortunately, the great demigod known as Percy Jackson had no answer for her. He looked just as shocked as she was. I, on the other hand, was just as confused as Sam and Tucker were.  
Tucker cleared his throat. "Do you guys mind giving us a little context?"

"Yeah," I agreed, my ghost sense going off. "I gave you guys a lesson on ectoplasm, you guys could at least-"

I shivered as my ghost sense went off again. Cujo leaped out of my arms, facing the other direction and growling. The soft whine of Fenton family products grew steadily louder. The newcomers pulled their weapons in front of them, but the lost look on their faces told me that

"Percy, Annabeth," I stopped as two more puffs of smoke made their way out of my mouth. "Meet the ghosts of Amity Park."

**A/N: **Ugghhh, the writing isn't my best. I'm sorry. I think I made Annabeth a little OOC with the whole crying at the Battle of the Labyrinth, but just to clarify, this is around 2 months after The Last Olympian, shortly before The Lost Hero. Annabeth's still dealing with the loss of Luke.

Sorry I've neglecting all your reviews. I love you _all _so much for the reviews! It keeps me writing! I'm really busy right now, though, and I needed a break so I finished this chapter. Hopefully I can get into the groove of replying to reviews soon, but for now, THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU! And I hope you're not as overloaded with work as I am.

EDIT: WOW, okay! I viewed this again, and man is it ever DIALOGUE filled. I really need to fix up this chapter when I get the chance. I write most of this at 1 AM shortly before I fall asleep.


End file.
